Baby, It's Hot Outside
by WOFWalker
Summary: "You know, we could've chosen to stay home, where the weather is at least decent there, for your birthday. But, noooooo. We have to be walking down the streets of Hell, drenched in the sweat of our suffering," Nea whined, wiping the sweat out of his forehead with his free hand.


"You know, we could've chosen to stay home, where the weather is at least decent there, for your birthday. But, noooooo. We have to be walking down the streets of Hell, drenched in the sweat of our suffering," Nea whined, wiping the sweat out of his forehead with his free hand.

Allen huffed, fanning him and Nea with a huge white plastic fan that he bought from a thrift store somewhere off the hot dusty street of Brazil. A very cheap thing that probably won't last even a week, but currently a life-saver as the blazing sun unmercifully shot its rays down at the residents of Brazil.

While Allen provided the wind, Nea provided the shade. However, the heating umbrella also seemed to wilt under the hot glare from the fiery ball of gas.

As much Allen loved Nea, sometimes Nea can really get on Allen's nerves.

And the heat isn't helping.

"Oh, quit complaining, Nea. I'm in a _long-sleeved shirt,_ if you haven't noticed. I'm sweating more than you are, and my hair is in a complete frizzy mess." Allen blew his white bangs out of his eyes to make a point.

"You can always take that shirt off!"

"I could, but I don't want to."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with your arm."

"I know that, Nea. But I'd rather not deal with the stares. I already attract enough attention with my hair and scar."

"And you know I can just cast my "Mean Look"," Nea persisted, "Then everyone won't make you uncomfortable."

Allen huffed in amusement. "What are you, a Pokemon?"

"Alleennnn. I was being serious!"

"Well, going back to your previous statement on why we are walking on the streets of Hell, you know as well that I've always wanted to explore parts around the world that I haven't visited before with Cross. And I thought it'll be nice with the two of us together, considering that the family has very inconvenient tendencies to interrupt at awkward times."

Nea opted to just stare mournfully at his partner. "But we could have been surrounded by warm blankets protecting us from the cold as we watch sappy romance movies while drinking hot chocolate with those fake little marshmallows -"

Allen withheld a suffering sigh. "Nea."

Nea continued to ignore Allen, continuing his monologue.

" - and then I would take that opportunity to sneak in kisses and press them all over your face -"

" _Nea._ "

" - and then I press my forehead against yours. That's when I'll give my most mischievous smile, in which you'll get immediately suspicious -"

"Nea!"

" - Then I'll sneak in my hands that are more frozen than St. Nick's asshole under your shirt and tickle the hell outta -"

"NEA!" Allen used his fan to swat on his lover's head.

Although the fan had bounced off harmlessly due to Nea's fluffy, messy hair that swathed protectively around the noggin, Nea pouted and rubbed his head.

"Allen," he whined. "What was that for?"

"We are in a public place if you haven't noticed," Allen hissed, his face red. "I'm already burning up because of this blasted heat, and you. Are. Not. Helping."

Nea took a quick glance around and saw that there were indeed a few curious stares at their direction, which were quickly diverted as soon as they had a full taste of his "Mean Look". He then focused back on Allen, who had rolled his eyes after seeing what Nea did and continuing to fan himself.

Nea grinned. "See. I could just do it like that!"

Allen's eloquent response was a slap of the fan on Nea's face.

"Ow."

"Now, shush or you get less cooling time."

"But Allennnn. I don't understand why we must be under this heat! Can't we wait at our condo until it's night? When it's at least cooler?"

"Because I wish to get the full experience. Nothing's better than the satisfaction after hard effort."

"But Allen -"

"No buts, Nea."

"But -"

"Shhhhshhhhshhshsh."

"Allen -"

"Lalalala, I can't hear you~"

"Hnnnn."

"Glad we're on the same page."

Nea pouted,which Allen easily ignored.

As they continued to walk in silence, with Allen admiring the structures around them while trying to cool down and Nea sulking next to him.

Just when Allen was about to enter a building that had caught his interest, Nea perked up at the sight of a store nearby

"Hey, Allen! Look, look!"

"Nea, I told you, I'm not going to listen to your whi- whoa!" Allen yelped as Nea yanked him to the direction that had caught Nea's interest.

"Ice-cream, Allen! You may have your way on coming to this highway-to-hell vacation, but you're not going to deny me ice-cream!"

Allen rolled his eyes but willingly allowed Nea to drag him towards the ice-cream shop.

A line has already formed, full of sweaty people who are making small talk with their companions to pass time. Nea folded up his umbrella and placed himself and Allen at the end of line. While they waited, Allen decided to check out the interior design of the shop.

Thankfully, the shop had air-conditioning, allowing Allen's tired arm to have a rest. White walls are decorated with picture frames containing pictures of other famous sites. Other customers who have received their ice-cream occupied the metal tables and chairs that were in the shop.

When the couple finally reached the display of variety of the cool, long-waited ice-cream, Nea immediately took over the orders.

" _I'll have three scoops of mint-chocolate chip, and Allen here will have at least one scoop of everything_ ," Nea ordered in fluent Portuguese.

The worker stared at them, causing Nea to pause in his rummaging of his wallet and raise an eyebrow back.

" _Is there a problem?"_ Nea asked coolly, hint of his "Mean Look" just edging on his face.

The worker quickly shook their head, fervently scooping up the requested ice-cream.

"Nea! You scared the poor worker!" Allen hissed, raising his arm to swipe Nea again with the fan.

Unfortunately for Allen, Nea managed to dodge in time, with a grin on his face.

"Only for you, my lovely."

Before Allen could reply, the worker coughed, effectively getting their attention.

" _Here's your mint-chocolate ice-cream and your companion's…order,"_ the worker said, handing out the ice-creams, one that is green and full of chocolate dots and the other piled up rather skillfully.

" _Thank you, good sir!"_ Nea beamed, placing the money on the counter while Allen took hold of the ice-cream.

" _I apologize for his actions as well,"_ Allen added, handing Nea his ice-cream.

Nea pouted at Allen but said nothing, eagerly digging into his cool treat.

They both exited the shop, but hung around at a secluded area with a tree with enough leaves to provide them the dark shade. enjoying their refreshing dessert.

"Better?" Nea asked.

"Definitely better," Allen immediately replied, finishing up the rest of his ice-cream.

"Your face is returning back to its natural color," Nea noticed.

Allen hummed. "Yea, I'm not as hot as I was before, thanks to the ice-cream."

"Hey, Allen."

Allen turned his head to face Nea.

"Yes, N-?" Allen began before he was pleasantly cut off by Nea's soft, sticky lips on his.

"Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas."


End file.
